


The Brothers

by Ariadne_Yemoja



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Yemoja/pseuds/Ariadne_Yemoja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good day listeners…  <br/>        Today I will tell you a story; a story about beginnings, our beginnings.  <br/>        One must admit our beginnings are not necessarily your beginnings.  <br/>        Our beginnings are, however, your unwavering endings.</p>
<p>Welcome to Night Vale…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brothers

            The brother gods stood in the desert and one smiled; the other glowered.  They spun in place, always keeping their backs to each other in the strange dance like movements that have always been, and surveyed the land.  The one that smiled stretched his mouth in a cartoonish grin that showed more teeth than should have been allowed.  _So many teeth…_ more than would be in human mouth…  He turned his head towards his other and nodded.

            “This place is filled with light, a place that knows the joy of the sun.  This is a good place, a good place.  We can build here.”

            The other god, the corners of his dark mouth drawn downwards as if in perpetual rage against the vista itself, scanned the horizon with eyes that were almost too dark.  He reached down and gathered the scorching stones and grit that covered the hard pan ground into a little pile.  Scooping it up in long fingers he let it fall, blowing ever so slightly in blistering air.

            “This is a place filled with hate, a place that knows the rage of the sun.  This is a good place, a good place.  We can build here.”  The brothers spun in place facing each other.  The smiling brother lolled his head to one side, his thick pink tongue flicking behind perfect white teeth with every syllable he spoke.  He reached out to his mirror and brushed his cheek.

            “You are so _you_ , brother.  We will build our community and they will work hard for us.”

            “They should work hard, but they should work hard for themselves.  Not for us.  We should protect them from that which is crueler than us out there.”

            “Yes of course we should, but they should pay tribute and thanks to us for such benevolence through unceasing diligence.  Their energy belongs to us.”

            “A thing given is a thing given.  We should demand nothing in return.” said the brother with eyes too dark.  The smiling brother’s smile faltered for a moment.  He did not like when they didn’t agree.  The dark eyed brother’s eyes held light for a moment.  It was a light so dark; a light that most would call a void because they didn’t understand.  The grin returned to the face of the one with too many teeth.

            “Would you perhaps like to make a wager brother?”

            “What kind of wager?”  The brothers spun around each other again, eyes locked.

            “We both build; we see whose creation is ready to face the horrors first.  The one who is ready rules all, and the one who fails…” his already too wide smile became one that would chill a human being to his soul; a veritable Glasgow smile.  The brother with eyes too dark scowled making the lines on his face deep like the cracks in the desert floor.

            “Returns to the empty…”  The brothers sank into the hard earth marking it with their essence.  In the sky above where they had been hovered the strangest lights…

**Author's Note:**

> Have some bored writing practice. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
